Nightmares
by Random0717
Summary: A look in the Avengers nightmares.
1. Steve

Steve looked around. He saw everyone dancing to music he recognized in a environment he was comfortable. He smiled and looked around at all the clothes he remembered and apperences. That's when he spotted her. Peggy Carter.

She was standing in the middle of the dance floor smiling st him withperfectly whilte teeth surrounded by red lipstick. Steve stood in shick before he studdenly walked toward her.

"You're late." She said when he stood before her.

"Sorry ma'am." He smiled before their hands laced together and the song changed. "You know, I still don't know how to dance," Steve said and looked around as the song slowed.

"And I promised I'd teach you right?" Peggy said and Steve nodded as he looked back at her.

But something was wrong, she was changing. Her eyes grew distant and sad and she seemed to look right through him as she waited. Her hair grew slowly just before her shoulders and her smooth skin just barley started to wrinkle.

"Peggy?" Steve questioned but she didn't hear him. The crowd round them and music seemed to speed up but still Peggy waited.

Soon enough her hair started to grey and her skin wrinkled. Her skin paled slightly and she hunched over as her hair seemed to shorten a few inches. Steve tried to touch her but his hand past right though her.

"Peggy?" He called again but she looked down. That's when she started to turn away.

"Peggy!" Steve yelled and tried to follow but she disappeared through the swirl of the people still moving around at top speed. Steve looked around as everything started to slow. The club looke didffterent and so did the new people. He looked around for Peggy but couldn't see her.

"Peggy," He whispered before suddenly he was standing outside. The sun made him blink rapidly as he looked around.

He was in a cemetery. People were around him, all looked sad and in black. He was at a funeral. He looked and saw Peggy's picture sitting onto of a casket.

He was at her funeral.

* * *

Steve bolted upright in his bed with a start. He looked around his dark room at Stark Towers and started to calm. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

It was just a dream.

He tried to reassure but maybe for Peggy it wasn't.


	2. Natasha

Natasha froze. What had she done? She looked down and saw blood dripping from her hands. It wasn't hers though. She looked down at the bodies littering the floor. She backed away and her back hit a wall.

She was in a huge plain white room but bodies were all around her. People she killed. She started to shake when blood dripped from the walls.

"No," She whispered. She tried to run and find a door but she was trapped.

"Natasha?" She heard a voice call from behind her.

She gasped and relief ran over her. It was Clint. He would save her. But when she turned around he was starring at her with confusion and sadness in his eyes. She noticed the blood coating his hands as well and she tried to walk closer. But every step she took, he started to disappear.

"Clint!" She yelled and froze, realizing she was making him disappear. "Don't leave me," She whispered when he continued to disappear into thin air.

When he was completely gone Natasha broke down and felt tears run down her cheek. She stumbled around the bodies on the floor when suddenly she heard the Hulk's roar. She stopped dead in her traps when the wall suddenly shook and the Hulk ran into the room. The bodies were gone and it was just her and the Hulk. He clenched his fists and Natasha tried to run but she couldn't move. She let out a scream as his fists slammed into her.

* * *

Natasha shot up from her pillow. Gun gripped in her hands as she scanned her room at Stark Towers. She was gasping and set the gun down when she realized it was just another nightmare. Natasha wrapped her arms around herself and let out deep breaths before she stood. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She dressed quickly and went to the gym to work herself to the ground until everyone else started to wake for the day.


	3. Tony

Tony starred in shock when Pepper suddenly disappeared right in front of him.

"Pepper?" He called and looked around. He was suddenly all alone in a dark room. He turned and walked forward but he couldn't see anything.

"Jarvis, turn on the lights." He tried to say but there was no answer.

"Pepper?" He called again.

"Hey guys?" Tony called out to his team. He realized he was alone. All alone. Tony gulped.

That's when there was a creepy laugh that echoed around him. Tony whipped around but he saw no one.

"All alone again Stark?" It said and Tony froze.

"They are all going to abandon you again one day. You're new team," The voice continued and Tony was forced to listen.

"Barton? He's an assassin. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. If and when he gets the order, he'll stab you in the back without another thought." Tony shivered and he tried to run but he didn't get anywhere and he still couldn't see.

"Same for that Natasha. She's a spy who looks after herself. She might even enjoy stabbing you in the back again."

"What about Rogers? Poor little Steve who misses the past every day. He doesn't want you Tony he wants Howard back. You think once he gets used to this time he'll keep you around?"

"And Bruce. Your new best friend. If it wasn't for science, would he be sticking around?"

"And Pepper-"The voice started but Tony held his hands over his ears.

* * *

Tony woke suddenly. His eyes flashed open and he let out a breath as he turned to see Pepper sleeping next to him. He sighed and closed his eyes to calm himself.


	4. Clint

Clint starred at his target. The control in his hand, ready to blow the party along with him sky high.

Clint readied his bow and suddenly let the arrow fly. Clint seemed to be seeing everything in slow motion. He saw his target move to hit the button that would kill innocent people. He saw his arrow fly close to his target then…miss. His arrow flies right by him. The man turned and grinned right at Clint before pressing the button and the whole building exploded. Clint flew back even though he was on the roof to the next building over.

When he opened his eyes he furrowed his eyebrows at the hand extended out to him. He took it and was pulled to his feet only to be thrown back down by a surprising punch.

Clint groaned and went to turn and stand back up.

"You're losing your touch, little bro."

Clint eyes went wide as he stood slowly and looked at a smirking Barney.

Clint stumbled back and starred in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he still backed away. Barney walked toward him but didn't answer. Clint turned and jogged to the edge of the building. He looked down and saw the road below him.

He saw a flash of red hair and smiled.

"Natasha!" He called and she looked up even though it would have been impossible for her to hear him all the way up here. Suddenly she was next to him.

"Yes Agent Barton?" She questioned with her arms crossed. He turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows. He saw blood stained on her bare hands but he always saw them. It didn't matter to him though because when he looked at his own hands he saw the same.

She turned away.

"Nat?" He called but she started to disappear as if the wind was blowing her away.

Clint turned away and walked to the other side of the roof when Barney was suddenly next to him. He gave a small wave to Natasha as she fully disappeared but Clint didn't see.

"You're not like the rest Clinton." Barney smirked and leaned against the ledge. "You don't give a shit about how you feel because you had it beaten out of you."

Clint looked over in surprise.

"I think I could join Shield. What do you think?" Barney smirked as he looked over. "I could replace you as the best,"

"Shield doesn't hire murderers. Or sadists." A voice suddenly said and Clint turned to see Director Fury standing on the roof.

Barney laughed and jabbed a thumb in Clint's direction. "Oh, I'm not a murderer." Barney smirked. "He's a murderer."

Clint turned to see how Fury would respond but he just nodded.

"See you on the other side little brother." Barney said suddenly in front of him before shoving him off the roof.

* * *

Clint jerked up. A gun in his left hand was raised and his eyes scanned his bedroom. It took a few moments for Clint to clear his mind before he put the gun down. Clint stood from bed and saw his bow. He dressed quickly and picked up his bow. He started for the shooting range Tony built him at Stark Towers. He needed to practice.


	5. Bruce

Bruce opened his eyes slowly. He was at Stark Towers, in the living room but he felt a breeze blow through the room and warm sunlight was shinning in his face. He sat up slowly and looked around when he realized he was naked and laying in a dent on the floor big enough for the Hulk.

He looked around but saw no one. The Tower was creaking slightly and Bruce noticed the wall had a huge hole in it. That would explain the sunlight and breeze. Bruce stood and tugged on some pants that were randomly on the couch that was split in half.

"Guys?" He called but the Tower was eerily quiet.

Tony was the first one he found. On the floor in Bruce's lab under a huge dent in the wall. Bruce ran to him and checked for a pulse but there was none.

"Oh my God." Bruce whispered.

"Guys!" He called more loudly and ran out of the lab in search for his teammates, his friends.

Steve was next to be found. Blood pooled under him and a piece of wall was covering half his body. Bruce checked him but again there was no pulse. Bruce felt tears in his eyes as he searched for Natasha and Clint.

Natasha was next. She was bruised and bloody. In a dent in the floor that jus barley managed to not be a hole leading to the floor under.

He realized that Clint was on the other side of the room. Of course they would be together.

Bruce saw a hole in the ceiling above him near an air vent and blood was slowly dripping from it. Clint was on his back and his head was looking in Natasha's direction but Bruce knew by the blood still oozing from the back if his head on the tile that the archer was dead.

Bruce collapsed on the floor and yelled in anger. He felt tears drip from his eyes and he buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Bruce's eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly and looked around his room. He was still clothed and in bed. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed in relief.


End file.
